boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armies of Organa
The Armies of Organa, known informally as the Boy-Team, was an organization founded a few decades before Tower Placement School, their current headquarters, was constructed. The organization's primary purpose was to unite the males in their school and create a private and mighty defense if ever it was needed for any reason. The Armies of Organa had an occasional rivalry with their parallels, the Girl-Team, and while this clearly reached its peak in 2011, with Hilary J Black and Emily Watson threatening to destroy them once and for all, the organizations were still known to support each other sometimes, but they usually kept their distance. The Armies of Organa were more strict about accepting females into their ranks than the Girl-Team was about accepting males. History Origins The Armies of Organa came into being following a meeting between the State Senator and Zamb Organa Senior. Led by his son, the Armies of Organa were founded by hundreds of students around the schools lining across Provo, Utah, and several adjoining towns. When Tower Placement School was constructed, they had no choice but to relocate. The organization's primary purpose was to unite the males in their school and, more importantly, create a private defense if ever it was needed for any reason. The Armies of Organa had an occasional rivalry with their parallels, the Girl-Team, which founded when Tower Placement came to be, having been inspired by them. Because of them, they went by an informal yet official name, the Boy-Team, by the beginning of the twenty-first century. While the organizations were known to support each other sometimes, they usually kept their distance, working independently. School War Unfortunately, the Boy-Team's rivalry with the Girl-Team reached its peak in 2011, with Hilary J Black and Emily Watson threatening to destroy them once and for all. When Thompson and Petersen were captured along with Andrew Hendersen, the Armies of Organa fell into a crisis as the Girl-Team movement evolved into an armed rebellion. As a response to the revelation of the Girl-Team's intentions to wipe them out entirely, Anakin issued a task force to liberate the prisoners. By the time Anakin and a force of 120 Boy-Team members arrived at GT-1 Base, they successfully extracted the prisoners and fled, as the first battle of the School War commenced. They quickly forced their fledgling enemies into full retreat, securing their first victory. However at least one enemy of the Armies of Organa managed to turn away from the Girl-Team and ally itself with the Boy-Team, it was the International Alliance, or at least the sector under Zira Miranda Grover, for rescuing her son, secretly held captive by the Girl-Team, thus the Boy-Team had some advantage over the Girl-Team during the war. Second School War Following the rise of the Cavaliers of Thornton under Natalia Thornton, the Armies of Organa moved against them, with the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied. As the growing conflict advanced, Thompson told McKeen he was going out into the forest with Andrew Hendersen to find Summer Petersen, whose parents had forced her into exile. This left McKeen as the High General, a rank she took very seriously. After the Empire State Building was destroyed by the Cavaliers, McKeen at last alerted President Roxanne Waterston of the situation and asked that her forces keep an eye out for Thornton, as well; the Armies of Organa set up a special hot line for the government to call with any information. Shortly afterwards, the band successfully found Petersen, who willingly joined them. The Second Battle of Tower Placement was a fierce conflict. Also, Helen McKeen was captured and sent to Zira Miranda Grover in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone IV. Organization The Boy-Team was seemingly organized as a means for all the men in Tower Placement School to find a way to become organized. However, its real purpose was to provide defense for the United States. While their ultimate goal was security, they still functioned reasonably well as a working net of sorts, and provided each other with assistance and support. They are led by a Supreme Commander who wields authority alongside the Decemahead, their leading body who wields absolute authority over the organization. The current Supreme Commander remains in charge until they graduate or step down and select a student to replace them. In the case of graduation, it is their job to select a successor, with a vote then being conducted to either proceed with or veto the Supreme Commander's decision. The rank can be obtained by anyone, of any age, even kindergarten students. Titles and ranks Leadership Supreme Leaders The office of Supreme Leader is one that wields ultimate authority over the entire Armies of Organa. *Zamb Organa Junior *Anakin Organa *Steven Thompson *Helen McKeen Second-in-commands *Summer Petersen Leading designers *Robert Iego School War During the School War and Second School War, in a great time of need, the Boy-Team, currently under the leadership of Steven Thompson, created several new ranks. War Generals *Andrew Hendersen *Robert Iego Insurgents *Summer Petersen Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Armies of Organa Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle participants Category:First Battle of Tower Placement participants Category:Second Battle of Tower Placement participants